Emmènes moi avec toi!
by Hakukai
Summary: Cloud rêvait. Il vit un loup: "Rejoins moi..." Première fic. Laissez des commentaires!


J'ai écrit cet On-Shot sur un coup de tête en écoutant "Sound the Bugle" de Bryan Adams. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Les personnages et le paysage du début ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Emmènes-moi avec toi !

Cloud rêvait. Il observa le paysage autour de lui et aperçut la Buster Sword et devant un loup noir l'observait. Il parla :

-Rejoins-moi. Je t'attends, Cloud.

Et le loup s'éloigna doucement. Cloud essaya de bouger, mais il n'y arriva pas. En désespoir de cause, il tendit la main vers le loup, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit sur son lit et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds platine, les ébouriffant encore plus.

'Quel drôle de rêve...' Se dit-il, encore à demi-endormi.

Il se leva lentement et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Après avoir prit une douche froide, il s'habilla et descendit doucement les marches menant au bar de Tifa, sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Il prit un papier qui trainait sur le bar et écrivit :

''Je suis sorti. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai vite,

Cloud.''

Il pose le billet sur le comptoir et sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Il s'approcha de Fenrir, l'enfourcha, et démarra.

* * *

Il roulait depuis plusieurs heures. Il ne pensait à rien, sauf au loup de son rêve.

'Qui peut-il être ? Que me veut-il ? Ami ou ennemi ?' Se demanda-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cloud arriva devant l'épée de son meilleur ami. Malgré la pluie qui tombait et le vent qui soufflait, elle était toujours aussi droite. Cloud arrêta Fenrir et descendit.

Il marcha lentement vers la Buster Sword et se mit à genoux devant elle. Caressant légèrement l'épée, comme si il avait peur de la casser, il dit :

- Je me sens si coupable Zack... Zack... J'aurai dû mourir à ta place...

Il avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas.

- Zack, je suis terriblement désolé..., rajouta-t-il.

Il posa son front contre l'épée, son cœur se serrant sous la tristesse infinie qu'il ressentait.

Le vent qui soufflait, emmêlant ses cheveux, lui apporta le son d'une voix :

- Ne pleure pas Cloudy ! dit cette voix d'un ton affectueux.

Cloud se retourna et vit le loup noir de son rêve. Il détailla l'animal. Son pelage était d'un noir profond, avec des reflets bleutés et ses yeux étaient couleur du ciel, avec des points vert Mako.

- Zack ? Zack, c'est toi ? demanda Cloud, l'espoir perçant dans sa voix.

Le loup sembla sourire. Il hocha doucement la tête et répondit :

- Oui Cloud, c'est moi.

Cloud éprouva un sentiment de bonheur immense. Il tendit doucement les bras devant lui, comme ayant peur d'effrayer l'animal. Zack s'approcha doucement de Cloud et se laissa envelopper par les bras tremblants de son ami. Il nicha sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme et Cloud enfouit sa tête dans la fourrure du coup de son meilleur ami. Il perçut une odeur qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où. Celle de Zack. Un mélange d'épice et de feu de bois.

Il tenta de retenir ses sanglots, mais ils réussirent à s'échapper de sa gorge, et les larmes se mirent à couler. Zack, sentant son ami sangloter, leva la tête et lui lécha gentiment la joue et dit :

- Arrête de te croire coupable Cloud. C'est moi qui ait choisit de te protéger. Bon, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas prévu de mourir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tout seul. Et je te demande aussi de me pardonner pour la promesse que je t'ai demandée de faire. C'est une promesse difficile à tenir.

- Zack, appela Cloud d'une voix tremblante, tu ne vas plus me laisser, hein ? Tu restes avec moi ?

Le loup ferma les yeux, sentant le désespoir de Cloud derrière ses mots.

- Désolé Cloud, je ne peux pas rester...

Zack se dégagea en douceur de l'étreinte de son ami. Il regarda les yeux inondés de larmes du jeune homme qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Baissant la tête, il se retourna et commença à partir, le cœur lourd de chagrin.

Cloud s'écria soudain :

- Emmènes-moi avec toi !

Zack se retourne et le fixa, abasourdi. Cloud voulait mourir ? Il regarda plus attentivement Cloud. Il reconnut son expression. Celle qu'il avait quand son choix était fait et que rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. En voyant ça, il se décida :

- Si tu es sûr...

Le loup fût enveloppé dans une lumière blanche et le jeune réussit à distinguer les contours d'un homme. Quand la lumière baissa un peu, il aperçut Zack lui sourire et lui tendre la main.

Il s'aperçut que le brun avait des ailes d'un blanc immaculé dans le dos.

- Je t'emmène avec moi.

Le blond esquissa un doux sourire et saisit délicatement la main du soldat. Zack le prit alors dans ses bras et s'envola, l'emportant avec lui dans la Rivière de la Vie.

* * *

Tifa dormait encore. Elle se mit à rêver d'un loup couleur or. Il se trouvait à côté d'un loup noir. Derrière eux, il y avait une prairie verdoyante et l'herbe ondulait sous la brise qui soufflait. La jeune femme discerna une douce odeur de rose flottant dans l'air. Le loup doré prit la parole :

- Pardonne-moi Tifa... Je ne reviendrai pas à la maison. J'ai rejoint celui auprès duquel je voulais passer ma vie. S'il te plait, dis aux enfants que je les aime et que je ne vous aie pas abandonnés. Je veillerai toujours sur vous.

- Cloud ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Réponds-moi, Cloud ! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- Cela veut dire que je l'ai emmené avec moi, répondit doucement le loup noir. Il est mort.

Tifa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était heureuse pour lui mais, en même temps, triste car elle perdait son meilleur ami.

-Soyez heureux, réussit-elle à dire, la gorge serrée.

Les deux loups hochèrent doucement la tête et commencèrent à disparaitre dans une lueur verte. Elle commença à se réveiller.

Tifa ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa dans son lit et vit par la fenêtre qu'il y avait du soleil.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Elle vit qu'il avait plut avant, comme ci le ciel avait pleuré la mort de Cloud, et que le soleil apparent fêtait les retrouvailles des deux jeunes hommes.

- Soyez heureux et profitez bien de votre deuxième chance... dit-elle en souriant mélancoliquement.

* * *

Je ne suis pas contente de la fin. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la fin qui convenait vraiment à cette histoire. Mais sinon j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu.

Laissez des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour les histoires à venir. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée de fic...

A bientôt!


End file.
